


Bad Vibes Good Vibes

by Spiderminx (WebbedUpKatanas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Humor, I suppose?, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Twitter, alternative storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/Spiderminx
Summary: Lance was looking forward to a fun night alone. When it goes sideways, he can't help but spill to social media. Yes, it's fair to say, Lance has regrets.This fic is mostly Twitter screenshots, which is why the word count is so low!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a wonderful conversation with a friend and we decided that we could totally see Lance doing this:
> 
> http://jezebel.com/5990005/dude-live-tweets-getting-a-vibrating-dildo-extracted-from-his-butt
> 
> Thus this monster was born. It was actually more challenging than I thought it would be, and I've never done a fic this way before, but I have to admit it was pretty fun! 
> 
> Strap in my friends, we're about to go on a wild ride.

**The Fuckening**

 

 

 

 

 

** The Next Evening **

 

“Hunk, check your phone”

 

“What?”

 

“Check your phone dude!”

 

“Lance, this is my favourite part. Can’t it wait ‘till the movie’s over?”

 

…

  
“Okay, okay, stop pouting I'll look.”

 

 

**A Fairy Tale Ending**

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just be a super mom friend for a second and say always play safe! If you're doing anal play make sure you're using flared base toys, preferably ones specifically designed for anal if possible. Too many people end up in the ER with questionable objects lost all up inside them. When in doubt, with no toy around, fingers are the best route. Y'all probably already know this but it bears repeating lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
